Roger Norvell (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thunder God; former freelance cameraman, news cameraman. | Education = High School | Origin = Red was an American cameraman who due to Loki's attempt to use him gained the powers and essence of Thor by going through a kinda "trail" but neither knew they fulfilled Odin's plan to have a Thunder God to protect Asgard in the absence of Thor. | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the USA | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Thor #273 | First2 = (named) (As Thor) | HistoryText = Roger Norvell, or Red as he prefers to be known, joined Harris Hobbs film crew along with Joey Burnett to document the first TY show special of the real-life Norse Gods. But Thor refused to help Harris even after hearing of his visions of himself and the Midgard Serpent, with his plans lost Loki who had been listening offered to help. So when Thor was transferring a large Adamantium computer from Stark International to Asgard for safe keeping, but on his way Loki secretly distracted Thor with an illusion of Jormungand while Red and the others hide in a compartment. Little did Red and the others know that Loki and Hela planed to bring about Volla’s prediction of Ragnarök and not only wanted them to film his victory but Harris’ visions played a part in this prediction the coming Twilight of the Gods. Once on Asgard Loki appeared bringing his premonition of doom as more Norse Gods returned home. While filming Red noticed the beautiful Lady Sif and was instantly infatuated by the goddess but seeing her love for Thor felt he couldn’t stand up. But this would by the lest of his worries for things would get worse when despite Harris’ warning Balder is stroke down and near death by an enchanted arrow, from the Hoder Vilison the Blind God, which Loki orchestrated to further his plans. As the Gods when about to find a way to save Balder, Red and the others began filming him when Sif came in. Red made his move but Sif rebuked his advances quite brutally, angry Red walked off only to be met by a watching Loki. Loki promised that Red could be come as powerful as Thor and gained the affection of Sif of he would come with him. Loki brought Red to where his monsters waited to attack Asgard, there he had Red film his victory but thanks to Sif who learned of Loki’s doings Thor arrived. The two fought but with Axe of Odin Loki had the edge, that is until Thor summoned his Megingjord (Belt of Strength) and with Loki as with his army defeated Thor flew them back to Asgard. Once there he handed his belt to Red to hold on to, but while alone with Loki he revealed to Red that with the belt he should go to Bilskirnir where the Palace of Thor is. Once there with Loki goading him, Red with Megingjord walked through the Fires of Geirrodur to acquire the Iron Gloves of Thor despite Joey who had followed him attempt to stop him. As the Odin lad judgment on Loki, Red who through the “trail” of dawning the gloves, belt and entering the flames of Geirrodur had gained the powers of Thor and thous became the Thunder God appeared. Red challenged Thor and claimed Mjolnir, he defeated unarmed but Thor refused to quit so Red who had been driven mad began to use Mjolnir and even blasting Thor. With Thor defeated and stopping the other gods from stopping him Red was gonna kill Thor until Joey sacrifice himself to save Thor. Shocked by went he did and promising not to kill Thor or anyone if Sif came with him and the two left Asgard behind for Alfheim. Once at Alfheim after Red had attacked and driven of the Bright-Elves (Ljos-Alfar), Sif told him that years ago Odin in case Thor be to weak or absent that there is a Thor to take his place to protect Asgard. He place the powers and essence of Thor into his gloves, belt and the Fire of Geirrodur and once either human or Asgardian put on the essence of Thor would have a special affinity for Mjolnir. That this is a one time thing as long as you keep wearing them but Red misuses the plan of Odin for his own selfish purposes. All the while with Loki locked up Hela took the lead and with an army of monsters attacked. As the battle raged on Thor would defeat a fake Loki only to have Jormungand appear, but with out Mjolnir Thor stand no chance until Red with Sif arrived. To make up for all he had done Red took on the serpent but not experienced with Mjolnir tossed it to Thor, as Thor fought back Hela’s monsters Red beat down the mighty serpent wounding it and drawing it back. After a wounded serpent returned Thor defeated it only to learn that Red had sacrificed himself to hold back the serpent. Though Red's body was brought back to Earth, his spirit was sent to Valhalla, where all the brave and honored warriors go. Replace in Asgard by another Thor Red had seemingly been forgotten about, saw for an interview by Madelyn Arnstein of his old friend and boss Harris Hobbs. But this was not so for Odin had not forgotten Red, Odin who’s heart was sad when one Thor brought home the body of another, that he deliberately set in motion the events that birthed a Thunderer fated to die so the first my live. With Thor constantly ignoring his responsibilities to Asgard in choosing to stay on Earth, and Asgard in need of a Thor in the looming Ragnarok, Odin could think of no one better then Roger Norvell. Odin traveled to Valhalla to retrieve Red as the new Thor to his shock and the shock of all the fallen warrior, but especially Harokin that the All-Father would choose a mortal for such an honor. Red though believing it not possible specially without the Fires of Geirrodur put the Iron Gloves and Belt of Strength on and became Thor once again. With his own War-Hammer a copy of Mjolnir and Odin adopting him as his son, they journeyed back to Asgard. When Thor returned to Asgard angry at Odin and in search for the truth of Donald Blake, Red who already with a dislike for him took offence to this and stepped in. As things escalated the two would come to blows, as the two equal in power battled all of Asgard shook as Odin, Sif, Balder, Beta Ray Bill and the Warriors Three watched on. With Odin’s Palace fall apart and the Rainbow Bridge started to violently vibrate he put a stop to the fight. With the arrival of Frigga, Odin told them of the secrets of Blake and the wars fought well Thor was gone as Red waited to hear Odin’s final word on his future. In the end Odin once again declared Red as his son and that he’ll be Thor of Asgard and with that Thor Odinson left for Earth. Myth Conceptions When Red came across Hulk and Aggy, he believed the green behemoth was attacking the boy fought Hulk as Aggy ran. Little did Red know is the Hulk, his team the Pantheon and Betty Banner were trying to save Aggy from Jason the Renegade and bring Aggy to justice when he used an escape route hidden in the green monster at Fenway Park that teleported only the four of them to the forests of Asgard. As Red began to beat Hulk when Betty, Hogun, Hector, Fandral stepped in stopping the fight as Cassiopeia watched on. Later after learning from Volstagg that Aggy was seen heading to Siingard’s Castle Red with Warriors Three, Hulk and those among the three Pantheon along with Betty went to find Aggy. They confronted the Frost Giants when Siingard called Hoarfen the Great Wolf, before any could act Hoarfen ate both Aggy and the Hulk. As Hulk battled the dead armies of Hela in Hel, Red and the others fought off Hoarfen and the Frost Giants. The battle came to a sudden stop when the Hulk thanks to Aggy convincing Hela to let them go broke the jaw of Hoarfen to escape. With Hulk with the others left, Siingard vowed vengeance on Red attacked so Red and the Warriors Three happily beat the Frost Giants. A Much Needed Talk In the mountains of Asgard as Sif, Balder and Beta Ray Bill battled giant Trolls, when Red finally returned from his adventuring with the Warriors Three to help them defeated the monstrous Trolls. Happy to see Sif but sad that though the others gratefully call him Thor she would not, so in hopes to work things out they went off together. The next day in the City of Asgard Red waited for Sif to join him to start their talk, and when she did they flew off to a place they can be alone. But before they could talk the place they choose turned out to be a wingless Dragon. Together they battled the Dragon and easily beat the beast, but when Red tried to embrace Sif she though gently this time rebuffed him. After a heart felt talk Red grudgingly excepted that she will never love him and choose it best to be friends. Armor and the Man-God I Sing On the Sea of Marmora with a heated fight about to start between Thor and an Armored Loki, Sigyn sent a dove to summon Sif to stop it. Though with the aid of Red, Thor had beaten Loki and Blitziana finished off his Frost Giant or so it seemed, Loki attacked Thor again but when he destroyed the armor to Red’s and the others shock it was empty. Sigyn revealed to them that though Loki’s body is not in the armor his spirit is, just then Loki appeared to reveal that it was true that his wife magically made the armor to house his spirit from Mephisto's Realm. But as things got heated again between the brothers Red asked if he should step in and Sif told him that it between them so stand down. After Loki angry with Thor when he questioned Sigyn about her actions with the Blake-construct and his near annihilation seemingly came back to live. With things seemingly resolved Thor was ready to go, and this time to Red’s surprise Sif wanted to go with him. He asked if she was sure but she promised that when Ragnarok came she would return to fight. Knowing he should not stop her Thor, Sif and Blitziana flew off together as he worried about how he was gonna break the news to Big Daddy Odin. World Engine Though unknowing of the events at hand and with Eric Masterson slain in battle, a dying comatosed Beta Ray Bill and an exiled dying of the same disease Thor, Red had become the only Thor left. Despite Sif and the physicians of Asgard not knowing the cause and Red seemingly immune, Odin though claiming it maybe the work of Ragnarok knew more than he’d let on. On Earth a dying Thor saw the World-Ash and later returned with the aid of Enchantress to discover Price. A mad scientist with visions from Fly Agaric of a new race of humans to come after Ragnarok, had built with the use of his clones a wheel secretly given to him by his boss to override the Tree’s natural cloak. World-Ash only needing one Thor for Ragnarok and Red being that began killing off all Thor's, which Price tried to speed things up by attempting to kill Thor. The World-Ash believing Ragnarok had come and the world had burned gave birth to children that instantly died. With the newborn’s dead the World-Ash set to fix its mistake and bring about the real Ragnarok. While Price watched his clones killed him, and as the tree continued to bring on the end Thor managed to stop it. Twilight of the Gods With an immune Red Norvell, a weakened Thor but alive thanks to Amora and Asgardians vanishing Odin knowing it was The Serpent God of Death Seth who was behind Price’s manipulation of Yggdrasill the World-Ash tree. Seeing a chance to save his people from Ragnarok, he replace their memories with fouls one and sent them a year back to live on Earth and to one day bring them back through Thor. Red woke human again and in the ocean a mile off shore, believing it all a dream he moved to a trailer park on the outskirts of Belleville in New Jersey. During that year Red became a freelance cameraman, had built up a criminal record by getting into fights with employers, bouncers, police officers and cab drivers. Red had even started seeing a woman named Sarbrina who he’d call Breena or Breenie. On top of all of New York City going nuts due to Onslaught’s attacks in Manhattan, Red would have issues of his own. After being attacked by Lenny Boffo’s goons for money he owed, Red was than attacked by a known mobster to the Jersey communities Johnny “The Gent” Nash and to his shock Sabrina’s husband. Red managing to dodge a round of bullets from Johnny and his boys, only to be sued for stealing camera equipment by the man you scared them off. As he set in his shot up trailer with Sabrina about to break up with him, a weakened Thor pulled his fathers sword Raven's Eye from Odin's thrown and both regained their godhood. The next day Red found a renewed Thor looking for him, he learned the fate of Odin now Wad, the other gods and the now war torn Asgard as well. Red stayed with Thor who before regaining his full might lost to Onslaught with the other heroes in their first battle, for the next three days they camped out on the Jersey shore hiding until right. Despite not liking each other they made peace and he even took the time to learn of Thor's time as Donald Blake. He watched as Jane Foster who came looking for Thor attended to on injured man Red found, and as he guarded the man's daughter the two mended his wounds. Though that wasn't the highlight of that last night, for Hela would appear to Red's unknowing surprise to a failing attempt to lure Thor. The next day Thor went off with others to face Onslaught, as Red stayed with Odin and on the Wad's request find the lost Asgardians. Lost Gods They reunited the Asgardians, but before they could, Thor seemingly died battling the psychic being Onslaught along with the rest of the Avengers. Red finally found the last of the missing gods just before Seth’s minions killed him. Red did not go to Valhalla; he was trapped in Seth’s domain. Seth meanwhile learned how to restore the Asgardian’s memories and powers; he also discovered if he destroyed Yggdrasil all the Asgardian would die. Seth sent Red to carry out the first part of his plan, but when Red restored the Asgardians, he also resurrected himself, breaking Seth’s hold. He then returned to Asgard to help battle Seth. Moments after Odin vanquished Seth, the mysterious Dark Gods started a sneak attack, capturing the the Asgardians. It was assumed that Norvell was freed when Thor returned and defeated the Dark Gods, Red’s fate in light of the recent, final Ragnarök is not clear. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Like Thor, he is superhumanly strong. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. The upper limits of his strength are unknown. Known Powers: It is presumed he some of the powers of the original Thor. Weather Control: Like Thor, he is the god of thunder and has control over the base elements of a storm, ie. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. He can create raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes and torrential rains. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions as well. The powers are shown as being channeled through Mjolnir. *''Electrical Immunity: Like Thor, he also shows an immunity to the effects of lightning and electricity. '''Superhuman Speed': Like Thor, he possesses the superhuman ability to move at speeds such as 115 miles per hour and faster. Via War-Hammer, he can fly at lightspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Like Thor, he has a highly efficient musculature that produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: Like Thor, his body is able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. His flesh and bones are several times denser than a human's. *''Disease Immunity: immune to all terrestrial diseases due to his god-like physical constitution. *Longevity'': He is extremely long-lived (though not completely immune to aging) Red also has access to other powers provided by his enchanted War-Hammer, a copy of Mjolnir. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He initially needed Thor's belt of strength (Megingjard) and his gloves for holding Mjolnir, though now all he needs is his own hammer. | Transportation = Using his War-Hammer Red can fly, even at lightspeed, and levitate. Red can also teleport between dimensions using his hammer, like the real Thor. | Weapons = A War-Hammer, his copy of the hammer Mjolnir. This hammer was also forged from Uru metal. It is virtually unbreakable, and allows Red to command the powers of the storm, causing rain, thunder and lightning. He can also channel his godly energies through Mjolnir into blasts so powerful that they can slay even immortals. Like Mjolnir it can absorb other energies into itself, which Red can then release. The War-Hammer obeys Red’s commands as though it were alive, and if Red’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire. Using this command over its War-Hammer’s flight path, he is able to use the hammer to fly, achieving escape velocities. The hammer can also transform Red into his civilian guises. It is unknown whether Red does transform and if so, whether his hammer becomes a cane as well. By spinning the hammer in a circle, Red can open portals to other dimensions. It is unknown if it also allowed him to travel in time, like the original Mjolnir could. Enchantments surrounding this copy Mjolnir prevent it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. It is unknown if the same people are worthy to lift this hammer as the original Thor's, but it can be safe to assume they can. | Notes = * Though he first named as Red Norvell in Thor #273 back in 1978, Red's full name Roger Norvell wouldn't be revealed until Thor #478 in 1994. * Though Red possesses the essence thous the powers of Thor, he also has the same skills and over all abilities too. * Even though Red does appear to be slightly taller and heavier then Thor, this maybe to due more with the artist interpretation then fact. * He is fully the God of Thunder and no longer needs the Belt of Strength or Thor's Iron Gloves. ** When he died during the Twilight of the Gods and brought back Red was still a God and never turn into his former human self. ** Also during this event Red's Mjolnir was broken twice and seen repaired, it can be assumed that like Thor had done in Thor vol 1 #478 Red fixed it himself in a similar manner. | Trivia = * Red is the only one of all the Thor's who became the God of Thunder by going through a kinda "trail" where with Megingjord (the Belt of Strength) went through the Fires of Geirrodur to attain the Iron Glovess of Thor, and not by lifting Mjolnir. * He has gained the powers of Thor three time, when he first acquired the essence of the Thunder God, when Odin brought him back to life and made him Thor again and finally when all the gods were made mortal he regained his godhood when Thor did. * Red was noted to have a rage equal to that of Odin's by Odin himself. * When Red became mortal again he briefly dated Sabrina which he nicknamed Breena or Breenie, who unbeknownst to him was married to Johnny the Gent. A known criminal in the communities of New Jersey where Red was living. * In all the time Red possessed his own War-Hammer a copy of Mjolnir he never officially gave it a name, just referred to it as Enchanted Mallet or Magic Hammer. | Marvel = http://marvel.com/universe/Norvell,_Red | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-rednorvell.html * Marvel Directory }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Atmokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Odin Family